Integrated circuitry may be fabricated over and within semiconductive substrates. Individual device components of the circuitry may be separated or electrically isolated from other device components by dielectric or other isolation formed over and/or within the semiconductive substrate. One form of isolation is commonly referred to as trench isolation, wherein trenches are etched into semiconductive substrate material and subsequently filled with one or more dielectric materials.
Integrated circuitry can be fabricated to have many functions, and may include many different electronic devices such as capacitors, transistors, resistors, diodes, etc. One type of circuitry is memory circuitry comprising an array of individual memory cells. In some memory circuitry, individual memory cells include a field effect transistor and a charge storage device, for example a capacitor.
In the fabrication of integrated circuitry, multiple different masking and deposition steps are used. Processing which enables reduction of deposition steps and/or masking steps may be favored over processes requiring greater deposition steps and/or masking steps.